Super Smash Double Bash!
by Hal-Trashers-A-and-K
Summary: Chapter 3 is up and the longest chapter yet! Hal has given Baby Bowser a revenge plan for the Yoshies that would have the Yoshies hurting for years to come. Please R&R, flames are warmly accepted.
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash Double Bash  
  
Disclaimer: Hal Trashers A and K is a non-profit organization and all entities are trademarks of Nintendo although there will be some made up characters later in the fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Hal  
  
Ah! Welcome to the tropical paradise of Yoshi's Island. Where you can marvel at the beautiful scenery, swim in the bluest of waters, ride the greenest of dinosaurs, or just relax and enjoy life. (End of commercial- like introduction).  
  
While your enjoying the beauty of life on Yoshi's Island, it's easy to forget how important this tropical paradise really is. Some of the greatest Nintendo stars of all time have history here. The world famous plumbers Mario and Luigi were saved on this island by the native dinosaurs the island was named after. Kirby's parents moved here before returning to their home planet Popstar, and Ness parents were born on the neighboring Chocolate Island (which is often confused with Yoshi's Island since it is world 6 of Yoshi's Island and the island shown on the title screen of that game). Cheep-Cheeps and Piranha plants spread all around from the Yoshi Isles, and since then have assumed a variety of forms. Most of the Mario characters once, or still do, live here, Hal's characters pay homage here, and maybe even Captain Falcon has history on Yoshi's Island.  
  
But Yoshi's Island was also home to the craziest, stupidest, and most insanely evil person it the whole Nintendo world (did I mention stupid?). The king of stoopa, the Nintendo terror, the boss of Mwa HA HA HAHA HAHH A HAH A HAHAHAHHAH AHA!!!!!!!!!!. No actually, its just Hal.  
  
Bowser: Hey! That description of Hal is a rip of of the description of me in the SM64 guide!  
  
Hal Trasher A: But it's quite different from yours because you're not a stoopa and you say Bwa Ha Ha instead of Mwa Ha Ha.  
  
Bowser: Thank you!  
  
Hal Trasher A: Your welcome!  
  
Hal Trasher A: And now back to our story.  
  
Yes, the evil Hal, King of world domination, was born and raised on Yoshi's Island.  
  
This story is about the evil things Hal has done. I hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it! 


	2. Baby Hal

  
  
SUPER SMASH DOUBLE BASH  
  
Disclaimer: Hal Trashers A and K is a very special organization. The characters used in this story belong to either Hal or Nintendo, and some are made up. They will appear later.  
  
(This chapter is written by Hal_Trasher_K)  
  
...  
  
We go to a scene of a hospital, on Earth. A lady is in the emergency room, having a baby. Screams and wails are heard from outside in the corridors.  
  
Time passes. It is now 4 hours later.  
  
Doctor: Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy.  
  
Lady: C-c-can I s-see him?  
  
The doctor hands her the baby. The baby, though it was just born, already showed distinct physical characteristics. For instance, he had piercing red eyes. And he hid his head away from everyone. He already hated being seen.  
  
Lady: (to husband) So, are we going to return to Yoshi's Island?  
  
Man: *sigh* We have to. He can't stay here. He has already taken a disliking to humans.  
  
Lady: I guess so. We have no choice.  
  
And the next day, the parents took the baby home, to Yoshi's Island. Where he will stay. Stay there for the first half of his life, and perhaps a little after that. As you may have already guessed, the baby's name was Hal. His mother named him after his uncle, who was killed after spending most of his life in jail on Earth. Hal's parents vowed to never let Hal get into any trouble. They wanted to protect him from the dangers and mishaps that occurred everyday on Earth. But as much as they isolated him, some things were just meant to happen, and were perhaps a sign. For the future.  
  
HAL- AGE 4  
  
Mom: Hal, get away from that glass vase sweety, no, no come to mommy! Hal? Hal, I said come here! Hal, no. Don't touch! Bad! Come to mommy! To mommy! Hal. Hal? Hal! HAL!!  
  
CRASH  
  
HAL- AGE 4 1\2  
  
Dad: Hal, what are you watching?  
  
Hal: ....  
  
The tv is on the Jerry Springer Show. Hal is watching intently. Red eyes, watching, staring, he was in deep thought.  
  
Dad: Hal, this show is not appropriate for you! It has swearing and violence! Here, watch Seasami Street, or the Polka Dot Door.  
  
The dad reached for the tv remote, but Hal grabbed it and ran away.  
  
HAL- AGE 5  
  
Mom: Now sweetheart, go meet Yoshi. He can be your new playmate!  
  
Hal is wearing a big black mask over his head, and a black cloke. You can only see his red eyes.  
  
Yoshi: Me yoshi!  
  
Hal: Grech....  
  
Hal starts hissing.  
  
.............  
  
Hal was an evil little child. So evil, he was too much for his parents. Hal had been in trouble over a thousand times, and that is only as he was a baby. Some would say, that Hal was eviller than King Bowser himself, As a child. Others, argue against that and protest that Bowser was more evil. Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe they were both equal, but Hal was evil in a twisted, unique way. And he was definitely not the sort anybody would like. Continue reading. 


	3. Hal's First Evil Deed

Super Smash Double Bash!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to say that we don't own Nintendo, Hal, or Gamefreak's characters in every chapter?  
  
Chapter 3: Hal's first and most evil deed. (By Hal Trasher A)  
  
Hal Trasher A: And today we have a couple of surprise guests, Bowser and Sheik! So what are you here for?  
  
Bowser and Sheik are both wearing Hawaiian shirts (Bowser's has holes in it from his spikes) and sunglasses; they remove their sunglasses and review (gasp) red eyes!  
  
Sheik: We have red eyes too, so does that make us evil like Hal?  
  
Hal Trasher A: Your eyes are nothing like Hal's. His eyes are REALLY evil looking. So it doesn't make you evil (at least not like Hal, Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!).  
  
Both: Thanks!  
  
Hal Trasher A: Your welcome! And now back to our story.  
  
As the first two chapters have shown us, Hal was an evil little baby from Yoshi's Island. He was very evil as a baby, but he did his first (and not to mention most evil) deed when he was about 14.  
  
Baby Bowser: Me must find some way to get revenge on those funny looking donkeys. Maybe I.  
  
Kamek: Maybe you should go and beat them up just as they did you. Or just give up because it wasn't a donkey you were getting ready to ride, it was a Yoshi, a type of dinosaur. But then again they did save those twins that will lead to the destruction of the Koopa Empire.  
  
Baby Bowser: Kamek! Me trying to think! Maybe I'll.  
  
Kamek: So far everything I told you has been true, so you should listen to me!  
  
Baby Bowser: Silence!  
  
Meanwhile, Hal was trying to figure out a way to make Yoshies less loveable. He thought about making them just as annoying to other people as they seemed to him. So he made a concoction that would mutate Yoshi eggs and gave it to a Yoshi couple. The Yoshies drank it and the female Yoshi laid 6 abnormally colored eggs.  
  
Meanwhile at Bowser's new castle in Doughnut plains.  
  
Baby Bowser: I must find someone evil! Someone who'll help me seek the best revenge ever!  
  
Kamek: Maybe you should listen to me!  
  
Baby Bowser: Do you know someone who might have a good revenge method?  
  
Kamek: You mean me!  
  
Baby Bowser: Besides you!  
  
Kamek: Well, there's this kid who lives on Yoshi's Island that's always wearing a black mask over his face and a cloak and he constantly spies on the Yoshies. Maybe he can help you, but I still.  
  
Baby Bowser then smashes Kamek flat and kicks him out of the window like in Yoshi's Island.  
  
Baby Bowser: Hmmm.  
  
Hal himself was good at casting spells, but he had never done it to the Yoshies before.  
  
Baby Bowser: So Hal, what do you know about the habits of Yoshies?  
  
Hal: Well, they eat all kinds of fruit, in fact, there's probably no fruit the Yoshies don't like, not even chili peppers.  
  
Baby Bowser: Exactly, since the Yoshies main diet is fruit, maybe I can poison their fruit supply, or cut their trees down, or burn their crops, or.  
  
Hal: Maybe you can create a plant that grows the Yoshies favorite types of fruit on it and cast a spell so that the Yoshies cannot be happy without it.  
  
Baby Bowser: Great idea! Thanks Hal!  
  
Hal: No problem!  
  
So Baby Bowser created the plant and named it the Super Happy "Tree" (it doesn't look anything like a tree, not that anything in Yoshi's Story looks like what it's supposed to be), and introduced it to the Yoshies. And the by the time the mutant Yoshi eggs hatched, Baby Bowser took the "tree" from the Yoshies and the island was turned into a pop up picture book.  
  
Bowser Hal: Mwa HAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
But the plan backfired on Baby Bowser, and the annoying mutant Yoshies took the tree back. The regular Yoshies tried to destroy the "tree", but the mutant Yoshies (or Voshies as I call them, because in Yoshi's Story the Y looks like a V), hid the tree from them.  
  
Sadly these mutants would someday take the Yoshies fame and when the word Yoshi was mentioned, everyone would think of them.  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
